Battle For Tracton
by Dave Johnson -Dav Strife
Summary: This is a collection of battle scenes involving two characters fighting the Heartless to save their world from being destroyed and there is no dialogue, just pure combat! Read inside for more cause I'm rubbish at summaries....
1. Lethally Blonde

**Now these battles are merely a collection of battle scenes involving two OC's, one provided by myself and one given by VK22. My character is the blonde haired warrior and the Green Haired Guardian is Vk22's. My character is known as Blonde Haired Warrior, Spiky Blonde and many other variations and VK's is known as Green Haired Warrior and so on. I didn't give them names because I thought it would be a challenge writing like this. Huge thanks to Vk22 for the slightly crazy character he gave, couldn't have done this without it!**

**A bit of background info on Tracton. This was a world that thrived like all the other worlds until the Heartless attacked and took over the world and turning its population into their kind. One warrior survived because of this extreme skill and speed in combat and vowed to destroy all Heartless he comes across until his world is restored. The other warrior travels around Heartless populated worlds and tries to reclaim them from the Shadowy menace. **

**I****f you really want me to write a battle scene based on a character you give then I will, no problem. BUT if this is the case e-mail me the details and not in a ****review because I don't want people to think this is a Role Playing Game cause its not, merely a collection of battles so enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: This fiction is loosely based on Kingdom Hearts, very loosely but even so I own Tracton, The Blonde Haired Warrior and the Striker Heartless model and Vk22 claims rights to The Green Haired Warrior. Everything else belongs to Disney and Square Enix... lucky people.**

**Lethally Blonde**

Rain blanketed the baron landscape as the various twisted forms of the Heartless advanced on the lone warrior. His saturated blonde spikes poked out from under his black hood that partly obscured his facial features. The rain bounced in droves off his long gleaming blade that rested on his black cloak clad shoulders. His long bladed red Keyblade with his balance key chain attached to its hilt was clutched in his left hand resting at his side. The rain beat down harder as the Heartless swarmed over the over the previously empty, soaked wasteland. The blonde warrior gently crouched to the ground and then launched himself high into the air, executing a forward somersault as he headed straight into the middle of the enemy's ranks.

In swift sweeping motions the warrior dispatched several Shadow forms with his huge broadsword. A Soldier erupted into a shadowy cloud as the crimson keyblade cut it in half with deadly accuracy. A Defender swung its bulky shield at the blonde but he gracefully spun to the right of the attack and in one powerful slice the Heartless vanished.

Avoiding another vicious shield lunge the blonde hurled his crimson weapon in a spinning motion which collided with several humanoid flying Heartless and a deep red coloured bird type causing them all to dissipate. He then placed his foot onto a Shadow type's face and then used as leverage to bounce off a large, bulky version and launch himself high into the clouded raining horizon.

Two feathery wings burst out of the his shoulder blades and fully flexed themselves to reveal a large wing span. The blonde warrior clutched the large hilt of his blade with both hands and rose it above his head. A pure white aura surrounded the blade and spread to his very being, the great power of light pulsating through him.

He then dived straight toward the black sea of Heartless below with blade outstretched in front of his head and body. He reached the ground and the top half of his huge sword drove straight into the ground with squirming Heartless closing in around him. A brilliant flash of white energy rushed in all directions from the blonde warrior and his blade. The Heartless that swarmed around the baron wastes were easily crushed under the immensely powerful Holy spell.

Most of the Heartless horde were annihilated but on the outskirts of the battlefield dark figures rose from the very damp ground. The heavy downpour did not cease, the opposite in fact as it pounded the warrior and the landscape even more. The various forms of Heartless soon caught up with the warrior as he held out his left hand and his crimson keyblade reappeared.

The blonde charged at the Heartless and slowly turned his body round, slashing his shadowy foes. Shadow and Soldier forms leapt at the young blonde warrior's exposed back but his magnificent wings struck the Heartless and they like all them previously vanished, never to bother anyone again.

Both of his blades were thrust to his sides catching two Strikers in the chest. He jumped up and spun in the air, both swords granting the Heartless' eternal freedom. A small number of Heartless remained on the battlefield. A Large Body dived toward the young warrior but he back flipped and drove both blades into it's back.

He turned quickly flashing both blades as he did, striking the last few Shadows to their doom. The rain slowly ceased to fall as the young, spiky blonde haired warrior stood in the centre of the battlefield, staring at the now empty plain, a smile creeping its way onto his face.


	2. Green Means Crazy

**Now this chapter sees the Green Haired Warrior in a battle alone, lets see how hw fares...**

**DISCLAIMER: This fiction is loosely based on Kingdom Hearts, very loosely but even so I own Tracton, The Blonde Haired Warrior and the Striker Heartless model and Vk22 claims rights to The Green Haired Warrior. Everything else belongs to Disney and Square Enix... lucky people.**

**Green Means Crazy...**

A single warrior stood between the Heartless and the heart of his world. A former proud nation brought to its knees by the vicious and ruthless forms of the Heartless. The heart of the world could only be accessed from a single point on the world where the lone warrior stood, atop the rubble of a destroyed skyscraper that once towered above the skies. The warrior had his vision locked upon a single patch of ground just outside of the city boundary, watching and waiting for something an ordinary man would not even knew existed until it was too late. The warrior smirked slightly as a dark patch appeared in the exact spot that he was watching and the battle for the fate of Tracton was about to begin. In a mere few seconds hundreds of various Heartless emerged from the patch and instantly swarmed over everything in their path to the heart of the world and the fighter defending it. The first Shadow Heartless leapt high into the air and toward the Green Haired Fighter who in seconds had unsheathed his long bladed katana and cut them in half effortlessly all the while grinning.

The Soldiers began to attack as they advanced on him in a pincer movement but this was nothing the young defender would not handle. He executed a high back flip off the rubble and landed in the middle of the group and ripped the Soldiers apart with a single deadly swipe with his katana as if they were nothing. The second group attacked him but they fell after lightning fast sword strokes sent them to oblivion in an instant, this however was merely a distraction. From the other side of the city a group of five Defenders were plodding their way toward the world's heart, to kill off the very life force of the planet.

The green haired warrior returned to his place on the building and then noticed the Defenders moving dangerously close to the access point and so he took off toward them with ungodly speed with his katana preparing to taste Heartless blood held at his side. Two of the Defenders pointed their large shields in his direction and both expelled a large bolt of fire which targeted their approaching enemy. He simply leapt over the spells and landed behind the attackers one of whom tried to take him down with a heavy shield blow to the head but he ducked under it and drove his sword through its midsection, pulled out quickly and sliced its head clean off its bulky frame with a single arching blow. The second charged at him but again he flipped over the attempt and implanted the sword into its back and then dragged the blade down through its flesh and armour. As it disappeared silently the other Defenders turned their attention to him instead of their main objective.

The Green Haired Man avoided a shield thrust, yanked the shield from his attacker's firm grip and sent it careening into another's head which let out a snap and then vanished. The unarmed Defender threw itself toward the warrior so he retaliated by pulling out three knives from inside his leather armour and with precision dispatched it quickly. The remaining Defender tried to get away from the wrath of the Tractorian but it was not to be. It fell under the constant sword strokes of his razor sharp katana which dripped with dark blood as he looked toward the access point and saw a squadron of Wyverns swooping down on the position quickly. Instead of worrying like any normal man he smirked again and mouthed the word "Swish".

In an instant he charged at the Wyverns with a yellow aura surrounding him, a light golden trail followed him as he zipped across the battered battlefield. Before the aerial Heartless had any chance to react to their attacker he launched himself into the air and swiped his sword in the air between the group and then returned to the floor, apparently having actually letting them go. However the Wyverns each screeched in pain as small yellow energy shockwaves sliced the Wyverns to the point of extinction, the warrior grinned menacingly as the last of the invading Heartless disappeared into nothingness, at least for awhile.

In the distance a spiky blonde haired figure with a Buster Blade in hand watched the Green Haired Guardian with a look of interest.


	3. Blonde and Green Collide

**Now for the first time we see a combined battle with the Blonde and the Green Haired Warrior team up to destroy the Heartless, enjoy.**

**DISCLAIMER: This fiction is loosely based on Kingdom Hearts, very loosely but even so I own Tracton, The Blonde Haired Warrior and the Striker Heartless model and Vk22 claims rights to The Green Haired Warrior. Everything else belongs to Disney and Square Enix... lucky people.**

**Blonde and Green Collide**

A lone high-rise highway stretched for miles across a city that sleeps eternally. You could walk the entire length of the city from above on the empty highway without running into a living soul. Cars littered the road as if they had been abandoned by fleeing owners. This world had long since been blitzed by the Heartless and every one succumbed to the darkness and lost their hearts to the creatures of evil. On this highway stood one man, a man who had already fought the Heartless many times on many worlds and there he stood alone waiting for the Heartless to attack.

A massive Buster Blade rested on his back sheathed, a metallic steel KeyBlade hung from his side and two handguns sat in their holsters positioned on his lower back. The man's face stayed stoic and his body unmoving, only the light breeze that swept along the highway rustling his spiky blonde hair slightly. Shadows crept in from one direction on the road, from behind the man and then they formed into Shadows, Neo Shadows and Darkballs and began to rush the Heartless Slaying Veteran.

In two fluid motions he grasped the handles of his Sabres and withdrew them from their holsters and swung round to meet the new threat. With both guns pointing on the direction of his enemies, tilted sideways he pulled back the trigger quickly sending two bullets cutting through the air and smashing into the heads of Neo Shadows, sending them into the abyss from whence they came. Two bronze bullet casings were ejected from the guns and they clattered to the floor, breaking the silence. The Heartless attacked in droves without warning but the warrior was ready, he pulled the triggers again and again.

Deafening cracks echoed through the night sky as Heartless fell to the constant barrage of bullets, their metal casings now littering the ground around his feet. The barrage of bullets merely lasted seconds as both guns clicked wildly indicating they were fresh out of ammo. Ejecting both cartridges he slammed two fresh ones in and fired upon the shadowy horde again, this as well lasted seconds before he ran clean out of ammunition. After reloading his jet black assault weapons of destruction he jumped high into the air, shooting anything that moved as he arched over the attackers and landed on top of an old bus. The force of the landing caused a large dent in the roof but it didn't matter because only the Heartless inhabited this world now.

The blonde warrior replaced his guns to their holsters and drew the oversized Buster Blade on his back and slashed at jumping Shadows. He cut through the smallest Heartless like a hot knife through butter and then cut Neo Shadows into pieces turning them into confetti. The tide of the Heartless seemed to be never ending as one was struck down, three took it's place but this didn't phase the warrior as another joined the battle. From the other side of the highway another warrior stood observing the battle that was taking place and drew a long bladed katana from it's sheathe at his side. With ungodly speed he charged toward the battle with his katana held down at his left side.

The green haired warrior reached the battle in seconds and charged straight through the Heartless' ranks, slicing up any that got in his way with his razor sharp katana. A flash of his katana and three Soldiers simply vanished, each sliced in half in their mid-section. The warrior took to the sky and jumped straight over the sea of evil and landed gracefully beside the blonde who had just sliced his way through a swooping Wyvern. The two warriors stood back to back holding their weapons out in front of them watching the Heartless circle the bus they were standing on. The blonde sheathed his Buster Blade and leapt high into the air, heading toward the middle of an endless sea of Heartless.

The Green Haired warrior followed suit by sheathing his weapon and taking out six kunai daggers from inside his tough, bloodstained leather armour and held three in each hand similar to claws. He then leapt into the Heartless' ranks and began tearing through them with inhuman speed and a mad grin plastered all over his face. The Blonde held his arms to the sides as he landed and two blades extended from under his sleeves and served as a deadly extension to his own arms. Un-holstering his guns as well he blasted away at the scourge of the worlds and whenever a Shadow or Darkball got too close he sliced them in half with his long and deadly blades.

The Green Haired warrior threw the daggers in his left hand toward a group of Soldiers, three of which fell to the depths of shadowy hell as the daggers pierced their helmets and killed on impact. He then delivered a strong open palmed strike to an attacking Wyvern's face and then slashed it to hell with his makeshift right claws. The Blonde repeatedly pulled the triggers of his weapons and spun around at the same time, killing Heartless by shooting them to oblivion and dispatching them with his blades. They both killed the Heartless relentlessly as the their numbers began to dwindle, leaving only a few Defenders and a Guard Armour who hung back from the fight.

The blonde retracted his blades, holstered his guns and grabbed the hilt of his Buster Blade and charged toward the Guard Armour who immediately at the sign of the threat sent its huge powerful arms to greet him. The first Gauntlet balled up into a fist and swung wildly at the blonde who batted it away with the flat side of his oversized broad sword. The second hovered above him as continued to run at the Torso and punched down at him but missed as he sidestepped it and carried on charging.

Meanwhile The Green Haired warrior parried a shield swipe from the last remaining Defender and drove his katana into its head, it simply groaned it collapsed under its weight and vanished. Grinning at his victory the Tractorian glanced at around the highway and saw no other Heartless apart from the Guard Armour who was desperately trying to get the Blonde away with both its arms and legs. He grinned again and raced off in its direction with daggers in left hand and katana in right.

The Spiky Blonde drove his Buster Blade straight through one of the Gauntlets and then jumped and spun, his Buster Blade swinging in a full 360 degree arc, colliding with the other Gauntlet which was propelled straight back at the Armoured Torso and collided with it, the Gauntlet disappeared defeated but the Guard Armour shrugged off the collision and focused on the now approaching Guardian.

Both Hammer Legs stomped over to the Former Tracton resident and stop him but very unsuccessfully. The first leg stomped down at him forcefully but he rolled away and then charged at it while it was still on the ground. A combination of lightning quick sword strikes and powerful kunai claw attacks rendered it defeated. The second threw itself toward him but he simply leapt over it and it slammed into the ground hard, causing a large crack in the highway to develop. The Guardian again jumped over the Hammer Leg but this time pointed his katana downwards and drove it through the other leg, also defeating it.

The Torso spun rapidly, slightly floating off the ground as it hurtled toward the Blonde who rolled to the side and jumped over it but it tried to attack again. The Green haired warrior arrived and had to jump back to avoid being whacked to the floor by the spinning Heartless. The two warriors merely nodded to each other and charged the Armoured Torso together, one from each side. The Blonde slammed his Buster Blade into one of its sides as The Tractorian repeated his action with his katana at exactly the same time. The Torso fell to the floor with an almighty thud and remained there dazed from the combination attack. The blonde launched himself in the air and held his weapon above his head and drove it through the Torso, cutting it cleanly in half which rolled slightly before disappearing like all its appendages before it.

The blonde rested his Buster Blade on his shoulder and smirked at the Green Haired Tractorian. He sheathed his katana and grinned insanely at his ally and then looked down from the bridge and saw Heartless massing again. He returned his gaze to the blonde who nodded and they both jumped from the massive highway into the city ruins to defeat the last of the Tractorian Heartless.


End file.
